Mrs Jackal
by awakenstate09
Summary: This is a crossover with One Tree Hill and General Hospital. Brooke Davis comes to talk business with Kate Howard then meets Spinielli and goes one on one with Maxie while Jason and Sam go for it again. Jasam and spinke.
1. Chapter 1

_Mrs. Jackal_

_By _

_Awakenstate09_

_Part One _

_Jason Morgan was about to see probably see one of his most loyal friends walk down the isile and as he walked into the room, Spinelli was puking again. _

"_**You're okay?" Jason asked and Spinelli responded, "I'm just a little nervous. I still can't believe by the end of this ritual, she will be my wife." "She loves you." Jason said and Jackal responded, "Thank you Stone Cold for being my best man." Jason nodded and then there was another knock on the door, it was Sam who was four months pregnant. "Hey guys let's get this show on the road." Sam said and Jason responded, "You're okay." "You know what Mr. Morgan, we are just fine." Sam kissed Jason and then walked out of there. **_

_The soon to be Mrs. Jackal was sure for the first time ever after all the wrong men was finally going to get it right and all it took was an offer she turned down. _

_**Six months ago….**_

_**Brooke Davis had landed in Port Charles the all mighty snobbish Kate Howard wanted to see if she wanted to do a photo shoot for Crimson. Brooke was going to listen to Ms. Snob, She meant Ms. Howard before telling her no. So as Brooke got the rent-a-car, she bumped into Spinelli. **_

"_I'm very sorry, I wasn't thinking." Spinelli said and Brooke looked down as Spinelli had his arms over his head trying to pick up what Brooke had dropped. "Hun, don't worry about it." Brooke said and Spinelli gave her the papers. "I'm hope I didn't ruined anything." Spinelli said and Brooke responded, "You didn't ruin a thing I have back-ups for my back-ups." "Very well-prepared, that's very good." Spinelli said and Brooke responded, "My assistant, I'm Brooke Davis." Spinelli had a woman extended her head and said, "The Jackal master of all cyber realms and you could call me Spinelli." Brooke knew she had to go and tore herself away……_


	2. Chapter 2

_Mrs. Jackal_

_By _

_Awakenstate09_

_Part Two_

_As Brooke Davis walked out of the elevator, there was two bickering Assistants both blonde and Brooke saw flashbacks of her and Peyton. Brooke clears her throat very annoying and asked for Kate Howard. It was Maxie who showed her the way and Kate introduced herself. Kate point the recently popularity of Johnny and Maxie, she came across the designs and thought they could help each other out with them wearing some of her designs. So what Brooke didn't want to spit pea soup at her just yet.._

"_Have you ever had a formal training?" Kate asked and Brooke told how she gets inspired. "You started your business from the ground up. I admired that." Kate said again and added, "I would like to see if you would like to start another line with the Crimson name. It would take your sense and would meld with the more noticeable fashion of the today." So as Kate gave an example Brooke said she will think about it and after she recovers from Jet lag, she will pick up this meeting tomorrow. _

_**Spinelli was whistling as he was getting papers together and building the new system of McCall and Jackal P.I. Sam said this and asked what was going on. "I met someone." Jackal said, "She asked for my name." Sam saw that Spinelli was more effective than ever since the argument with Maxie and him. Spinelli told Sam the name of Brooke Davis and she recognize Brooke's name from a few articles. "I want to know more." Spinelli said and Sam responded, "Do you know if she's staying here?" "I would but it would cause me too…" Spinelli said and Sam held up her finger, "there's a simple way." Sam said and she got on the phone, she found out that Brooke was staying at the Metro court. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_Mrs. Jackal_

_By _

_Awakenstate09_

_**Part Three**_

_**Brooke never gets bored for the hotel but it grows tiresome and saw Maxie with Johnny. She found who Johnny was and given her experience, Johnny wasn't anything to inspire her clothing too. Brooke got up and went downstairs. Olivia met her half-way, she told her where the dining area was. Sam was talking to her mother and saw Brooke. "What?" Alexis asked and Sam responded, "That's Brooke Davis, Spinelli is quite smitten with her." "I thought he was in love with Maxie." Alexis said and Sam told the story about what happened. Sam was going to play matchmaker and as she was about to come over, Maxie appeared and made a b-line for Brooke. **_

_Maxie was pimping herself out while Brooke was seeing mini-me with blonde hair and Sam saw her opportunity looked very grim for the moment. Her mom helped out. Luckily she had papers that did have Kate's name on it and so she gave said papers to Maxie if she could run it upstairs. Sam gave her mom the thank you and Brooke saw the whole thing. "I saw that." Brooke said and Sam responded, "I'm sorry?" "She was just trying to make sure she could make her boss happy. Is she always so…" Brooke said and Sam responded, "I love Maxie but I'm not really happy with her, she broke a friend of mine's heart." _

"_So your protective…Very short hair, skinny has like a tote bag with a computer inside, Spinelli." Brooke said and Sam responded, "Yeah." "He's so cute. It's rare I get some one really happy to meet me even if they don't know who I am. I mean I get ass-kissers all the time, it's good to meet someone real." Brooke said and Sam responded, "He's one of a kind." "How do you know Spinielli?" Maxie asked, she was back all ready. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Mrs. Jackal_

_By _

_Awakenstate09_

_Part Four_

_Peyton and Haley was getting Brooke ready, Sam waddled in. "Oh my God, I know how that feels like." Haley said and Sam was so glowing. "Honey, it's okay." Brooke said and hugged Sam. "This is supposed to be your day." Sam said and Peyton responded, "Brooke, he's so not guy I would…" "Hey. He's my guy." Brooke said and then got ring on her cell. "Hello." Brooke said and The Jackal responded, "Hi Ms. Spinelli." "Honey you can't say that yet." Brooke said and The Jackal responded, "But you are." _

_**Back to the past….**_

_**Sam found out about Jerry Jacks through Jason and Sam then heard about Sonny. She then said, "What the fuck?! You know Jason you would be better in control then Sonny was, when Claudia came here to marry you, you didn't do it and damn at least you heard of the word condom. Why can't Sonny keep it in his motherfucking pants?" Sam asked and Jason paused because he hardly hears Sam wear. "I know that struck a nerve." Jason said and she shake her finger, "If our child had live, you being his or her father. You would strike a deal with the devil to put your life in front of his or her" Sam said and added, "Now we got business out of the way, could you give Spinelli the night off?" "That's up to Spinelli." Jason said and Sam was glad to hear that. Brooke saw more ideas that Kate had and she loved the fact that Kate was venturing, she also loved the outfit and Johnny with Maxie would out of town. Brooke saw Spinelli at Jake's and Spinelli saw her. **_

"_**I had this group of friends since high school and we still keep in touch. I love them so much." Brooke said and Spinelli asked, "Did you always know you want to be a designer?" "Peyton's drawing inspired me and we worked well together. We stayed friends, it's not the same as it was." Brooke said and Spinelli leaving incrementing details told about Stone Cold and Fair Sam. "I know who Sam is, who's Stone Cold?" Brooke asked and Spinelli responded, "I can't tell but one day your meet him." Brooke respected that. So they talked until they would kick out of Kelly's and they met at the bridge. **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Mrs. Jackal**_

_**By**_

_**Awakenstate09**_

_**Part Five**_

"_**I just can't wrap my head around Kate's vision, I mean I knew that what I had could hit or miss and I think Katie is leeching on something. I mean Maxie and…" Brooke remembered who Maxie was….**_

_Night before…_

"_Spinelli happens to be a good friend, what do you want with him?" Maxie asked and Sam responded, "She met him." "Are you from the F.B.I? I mean, are you going to take advantage of Spinelli?" Maxie asked again and Brooke flash back to the hurt in Spinelli eyes she saw. "You're the one who hurt him." Brooke said and Maxie was stunned she knew that but went total bitch. "Just because you might be mediocre famous, doesn't mean…" Maxie said and Brooke responded, "Excuse me bitch!" _

_**Present…**_

"_**It is hard, Maxie would never be attracted to me she finds dark and brooding better. He is the mob prince." Spinelli said and Brooke was shocked. "How do you know that?" Brooke asked and then a voice said, "Hey Spinelli." Spinelli turned to see Claudia. **_

_After the bridge and the run-in with Claudia, Brooke drove Spinelli home and as they went upstairs there was Maxie. "Spinelli I was looking for you." Maxie said and Spinelli once found hard was now easy to divert Maxie. "I was with Brooke." Spinelli said and Maxie responded, "We don't that's her real name like we don't know that's real leather." "You know that is my design and you know I could want it back, you could stand there while I ripped it off of you while you're wearing it." Brooke said and Maxie was about to give her the chance. "Ladies, What do you want Maxie?" Spinelli asked and Maxie responded, "When are you going to forgive me everything in my life is so wrong without you? Don't you miss me?" _

"_**Spinelli listen you have things to work out here, I promise I will see you later." Brooke said and looked at Maxie then slowly tore herself to walk away. **_

_Fifteen minutes before hand…._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Mrs. Jackal**_

_**By**_

_**Awakenstate09**_

_Part Six_

_**Thinking of you is from Katy Perry**_

_Sam was getting ready to find out if Claudia had something to do with what happened after bring Jason home and basically telling him that she will take care of him. Sam remembers fondly how much Jason is the only one who understands her. Sam made sure he relaxed for once and she watched him…._

_**Comparisons are easily done  
once you've had a taste of perfection  
like an apple hanging from a tree  
i pick the ripest one **_

_**Why Lucky? Why Lucky? This is the question she asked as she saw the man who loved her for who she was. **_

i still got the seed

_There he was lying down trying to rest from another wound and another cling in the strong armor. There he was the man who should have been the father of her child. _

_**you're like an indian summer in the middle of winter  
like a hard candy with a surprise center  
how do i get better once i've had the best  
you said there's tons of fish in the waters  
so the waters i will test**_

_Sam went over and kissed Jason on the head, he opened his eyes and they shared a few kisses then Maxie barged in…."Oh I wish that was Carly." Sam said. _


	7. Chapter 7

_Mrs. Jackal_

_By_

_Awakenstate09_

_Part Seven_

_Spinelli and Maxie had it out. _

"_**Spinelli don't see that's she using like Winifred." Maxie said and Spinelli responded, "No. I think she likes me, rather I think she's using me or not, it will be decided but I want to see how this shapes." "Fine, Spinelli I love you." Maxie said and Spinelli responded, "You hurt people Maxie, You used them…." "That's not true, I tried to save you once." Maxie said and Spinelli replied, "The jackal understands that and you have come through for me too. Do you have any understanding what it's like that I saw with you Johnny? You could have anyone! What could I have?" Maxie paused and had tears, "You could have me." Maxie said with a voice half-cracking then left. **_

_What Spinelli didn't know was that the wall that's usually up, there were no bricks whatsoever. _

_**Spinelli just walked upstairs and Sam saw how sad he was. The next morning, Maxie knocked on Jason's door and found Sam again. Maxie went off from the mouth and Sam said, "Did you know he cried last night?" Maxie stopped dead in her tracks. **_

_Brooke ran into Spinelli and once again saw the hurt look in his eyes. Brooke took him away and took him to her car. "You named the place." Brooke said and Spinelli lid up a little. "Somewhere far away." _

_**Several hours ago….**_

"_Whenever my brother was ever sad, I'm not saying you're anything like him. I would turn on a Phillies game and he would tell me every stat about them whatsoever. He would tell me just to talk and then he felt so good._

_**Present….**_


	8. Chapter 8

_Mrs. Jackal_

_By_

_Awakenstate09_

_Part Eight_

_**Brooke drove him outside of town and Brooke said, "My friends are far away and all you have is webcams and e-mails." "Of course there could be teleportation." Spinelli said and Brooke responded, "Do you know how much that could be save?" "No security, Wait, they would need to do something about that." Spinelli said and Brooke joked back, "They could have metal detectors." "They would need it, they also have to know that to take the blast that would be needed. They would need something to reinforcement or the exterior plus interior structure will crack." Spinelli said and Brooke laugh then replied, "Good point." "You smiled so…" Spinelli said and then he initiated a kiss, it was fair but it got Brooke interested and he only touched her as she guided his hands. **_

_**When Maxie arrived…**_

"_You see he misses me." Maxie said and Sam just shook her head, "Come on Sam, it's not like you never did anything bad to the person you loved." Maxie said and Sam couldn't believe she brought that up. "You know what? Don't you I regret it! You don't seem to have any remorse about it. I do every single time I'm here…" Sam just stopped because she just opened door and Maxie stomp out of here. Sam checked on Jason and then there was another knocked at the door. It was Sonny and Sam said Jason was resting. She was very monotone with Sonny and updated him with more findings; she got the okay to do that. It was believe that Claudia did have something to do with it._

_**Kelly's(Brooke and Spinelli)**_

"_My time with you was memorable." Spinelli said and Brooke responded, "I know, I don't do this." Spinelli was wandered what she meant about that. "You remind me of home, it's not like homesick, it's that to have something real to you but my designs a real person you could be there or touch and feel. It's good to have that and I want to know so much more about you every single day." Brooke said and Spinelli responded, "I'm sure you could kiss me again and find out even more KittyBrooke." Brooke had a name and she did the kiss with Spinelli then Lulu walked by to take a picture for Maxie._


	9. Chapter 9

_Mrs. Jackal_

_By_

_Awakenstate09_

_Part Nine_

_**Wedding**_

_**Nathan and Lucas came to Brooke's bridal suite. "We are so happy for you Brooke." Nathan said and looked around, "I speak for everyone." "It's just he's like technically in the mob." Lucas said and Peyton hit him. "Honey I want you to know that short blonde girl named Maxie was hitting on me because she heard I was with you at one point." Lucas said. **_

_Some months ago…_

"_Lulu you are so pathetic." Maxie said and Lulu responded, "I think Spinelli is really getting over you. I even added this song to it." She put the song over you from Daughty and Maxie started to bitch and moan. Kate walked in and Brooke wave. "You are so plain and god you're a brunette, I mean I could see if Spinelli wanted Lulu but you." Maxie said and Broke responded, "Wow, I don't know what to say to that very intelligent insult." Brooke then rolled her eyes and walked off. As Brooke and Kate talked, Brooke wanted to compromise. _

_Spinelli was looking through Shakespeare and then he saw the update, he now had undisputed proof it was Claudia. He called Sam and she was actually on the elevator, she saw the proof. "Fair Sam, I would e-mail this to you and you could print it out." Spinelli said and added, "Vixenella…..Claudia, she was nice to me and…" Sam gave Spinelli a hug, "If you ever doubt who genuinely likes you, there's me, Alexis, Jason, Carly, in her own way and Brooke. Get out of here." Spinelli did and so…._

_Brooke was about to get off the elevator, Carly with tons of things on her mind saw Brooke. "Ms. Davis." Carly said and Brooke stopped. "I want to talk woman to woman about your intentions with Spinelli." Carly said and Brooke was very receptive to Carly. Carly was in hyper protective mode and Brooke told her that she hates the phonies that she meets on a daily basis. Spinelli is real and realize that the first moment she saw him, she wanted to be around him all the time. Spinelli was right behind her with flowers and Brooke turned around, "Boyfriend" Brooke said and kisses Spinelli. Carly smiled and walked off. _


	10. Chapter 10

_Mrs. Jackal_

_By_

_Awakenstate09_

_Part ten_

_Sam told everything he wanted to know about Claudia and Jason thought he was going to be sick to his stomach. "Are you kidding me with that bullshit?!" Jason yelled and then there was a knock on the door, it was Claudia. She knew that Jason and Sam would trying to find out what happened. "What's going on here?" Claudia asked and Jason responded, "I know it was you and I could proof it." _

_**That's what Jason wanted to say:**_

"_**Sonny and I are having a little get together because of the baby and he wants you two to be there." Claudia said and Jason just glared right at her. "We are working on a case right now and it's little too intense." Sam said and Claudia knew by Jason's look it was about her. "Okay, I will see you later." Claudia said because she couldn't get out there fast enough. Sam took Jason out of there and was at the bridge. "This is no win." Sam said and added, "If we tell Sonny, Claudia might lose the baby with the father of the child wanting to kill her and if we don't…." "This is fuck up." Sam said and Jason turned to her and said, "What do you think we should do?" "Get out of this town for the night." Sam said and Jason needed something…Maxie who was listening to them the whole way figure how to get Brooke Davis out of the equation. **_

_**That morning…**_

"_**So all you have to do is make Brooke Davis disappear or I will tell my dad who's the police chief what you did and I will be the hero." Maxie said and added, "If anything happens to me, I will make sure Spinelli get the proof he need and that will also work for me because he will mourn for me." **_

_Spinelli sleeping on the couch with Brooke and that was empty soda bottles. Jason opened the door to see this as Sam was taking her heels off and walking upstairs then saw the same sight. "I think the grasshopper as surpass the teacher." Sam said and Jason shook his head, he had fun with Sam and then they had sex for the first time in forever. So they went upstairs to finish it off. _


	11. Chapter 11

_Mrs. Jackal_

_By_

_Awakenstate09_

_Part Eleven_

_Brooke woke up and realized she had a meeting to go to soon then got her bags then kissed her Spinelli. "Come walk me out." Brooke said and Spinelli did while holding her hand. There was a sudden stop in the elevator. _

_**Claudia got the call saying that it was done and there was five minutes before it exploded. Claudia then called the house and Sam picked up. She tried to make small talk but Sam wasn't buying it and then another call came. **_

_Spinelli paused and then looked up because he knew what that sound was. "Brooke get down." Spinelli said and she did without question. He called and Sam was on the other line, "Fair Sam we are in the elevator and there's a bomb on it." Spinelli said and Sam clicked back over. _

"_**Hello." Claudia said and Sam responded, "If anything happens to Spinelli I will kill you myself." "What's going on?" Claudia asked and Sam responded, "There's a bomb on the elevator, Spinelli and his girlfriend is on it!" Claudia hung up and repeated, Not again. **_

_I will leave the story just like this……See you in two weeks….._


	12. Chapter 12

_Mrs. Jackal_

_By_

_Awakenstate09_

_Part 12_

_Claudia was on the phone trying to get the bomber too disarm and then the time got extended to thirty minutes because it was a remote bomb. It gave Jason time to call Spinelli. Jason talked to him very calmly and Spinelli got the job done, he disarmed the bomb. Spinelli then saw Brooke who was shaken and held her. _

"_**How are you?" Spinelli asked and Brooke responded, "You're so calm." "The Jackal as had many moments like that and is very not phased, I fear that…" Jackal said and Brooke crawled into his arms then he held her. "You are so much more." Brooke said and Spinelli giggled, "Be true to thine self." Brooke laughed and responded how she got a C in Shakespeare, Spinelli laughed again at that because she knew enough to tell her embarrassing grade. **_

"_Jason you know they can have the elevator restart any time." Sam observed and Jason responded, "Yeah." "Are you being romantic in a Jason sense?" Sam asked and Jason just gave that smile. _

"_**Vixenella wouldn't do this and what I fear is that…." Spinelli could even say it and Brooke caught on, "What?" "I fear it was Maxie." Brooke took a double-take because she couldn't see Maxie do this but on the other hand, Sam can. As Maxie came running in, Sam met her half-way. "Did you blackmail Claudia?" Sam asked and Maxie responded, "No, Claudia would do this anyway she probably found out that Spinelli knew what she did." Sam knew that last sentence put the nail on her coffin. "What did she do Maxie?" Sam asked. **_

**Jason had a bigger smoking gun now because of Maxie's omission of guilt he knew about Claudia. Jason then went over to Sonny's with Sam right behind him and as Johnny was with his sister. Sonny was so lost on what happened and Jason had his gun aimed at Claudia's head. As Johnny was about to take out his, Sam had hers as well, Sonny was in the middle. **


	13. Chapter 13

_Mrs. Jackal _

_By _

_Awakenstate09_

_Part Thirteen _

"_You know when I went to high school; there was someone who tried to pull a columbine on our school. My friend who's my ex-boyfriend Lucas has heart problems, Peyton had a cancer threat my other best friend Hayley got divorce and then re-married she knows has a baby. I go into work and have to deal with phonies and there you would." Brooke said to Spinelli and added, "You lived in a very intense world Spinelli, it's my reality check. I want you to be my reality check. People might think you are strange….."_

_**Moments ago….**_

"_**Excuse me…" Brooke said and Matt Hunter replied, "I mean, how do you know that weirdo?" "That person you called a weirdo, what are you in fifth grade? He's my boyfriend and I want to see whoever is higher than you. Now!" **_

_Present_

"_The Jackal was very happy with him getting yelled at." Spinelli said and Brooke responded, "But I like what you did even more…" _

_**Moments ago**_

"_**I don't love you anymore Maxie, I'm not even your friend for almost killing me and the fashion princess." Spinelli said and Maxie stood there heartbroken as Spinelli walked away.**_

_Present_

_It was then that for the first time Brooke and Spinelli had sex a few times. _

_**To the wedding….**_


	14. Chapter 14

_Mrs. Jackal_

_By_

_Awakenstate09_

_Part Fourteen_

_**Haley, Rachel and Peyton were surrounding Brooke on her big day. "I mean he's cute but we still don't get it." Peyton said and Rachel responded, "It's easy Brooke knows that she's not as hot as she used to be." Sam knocked and walked in. Brooke looked at her going. "I'm so sorry for Rachel." Brooke said and Sam responded, "Don't worry I've been kept hostage by psychos, this is a walk in the park." **_

_When Spinelli propose to Brooke, he knew that he was about not waiting because he just knew that he was perfect for Brooke and vice versa. So he knew he was taking a big risk. Jason told him that he should do what he feels his right, Carly gave him tips but as she wanted him to rehearsal it. Jason pulled her away. Sam then counters Carly's advice and told him that he better be sure. _

_As the date started, Spinelli said, "I know the Fashion Princess must go soon." Brooke responded, "I do, I have to go and I know you have business here but I would like to buy a house and come to our house at anytime." "The Jackal just always has to know, why me?" Brooke came clean with him. "Because Spinelli it was love at first sight. It's not logical, it has no reason whatsoever and it's the fact that I knew the minute I saw you that you would it." Brooke said and Spinelli responded, "Marry me." _

_**As Brooke re-told the tail, all the women in the bachelorette party loved it and as it went on. They all went to sleep. Peyton, Brooke and Sam would up as Haley was in another room talking to Nathan. **_

"_**What does he do?" Peyton asked and Brooke responded, "He's a detective with Sam." "Brooke he disarmed a bomb." Peyton said and Sam interjected, "He learned from me. I learned a lot from dad and disarming bombs was one of them." Peyton was curious but as long Brooke was happy. **_


	15. Chapter 15

_Mrs. Jackal_

_By _

_Awakenstate09_

_Part fifteen_

_As Spinelli stood at the altar with Jason, Nathan, Lucas and Carly by the Jackal, it was then Sam who came down first then Haley followed by Peyton and then Lulu. It was then Brooke who walked down the isle, the ceremony started really good and then when the preacher said, "Does anyone here have a reason…" Maxie stood at the isle and was about to run down. "Girls get her." Brooke said and Peyton stood in front of Maxie as Haley and Lulu dragged her out. They tied Maxie up and came back in. As the vows would exchanged, they would man and wife. They kissed so sweetly and then Brooke whispers something to the Minister. "I'm here to introduced Mr. and Mrs. Jackal." Minster said. _

_**Two months later…**_

_Brooke came down from her private jet and was met by her personal bodyguard also detective. "Welcome back." Sam said and Brooke went on about everything that went on. Brooke had been gone for a few weeks as this was the business she was in and out. She had broke it off with Crimson and was promoting her new designer name Jackal wear. "Is it safe?" Brooke asked and Sam told her that. "The Zaccahars are almost gone and Sonny has given Jason maternity leave. Sam showed more pictures as they opened the door Spinelli had a surprise waiting for Brooke as Brooke told him that she was pregnant which made Mr. Jackal faint. _


End file.
